


Next Time

by Azkaabanter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hospital Smut, Hospitals, M/M, Near Death Experience, Nico just needs to stop oh my god, Shadow Traveling, Smut, Will doing what he does best, serious will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azkaabanter/pseuds/Azkaabanter
Summary: Nico made a mistake.A big one.Somehow, he always ends up almost dead in the hospital, but this time... this time is definitely different.





	Next Time

 Dark. Dark dark inky dark all around. Shadows hug my aching sides, the blackness tenderly touching my bleeding skin. God, even my eyes hurt, which makes no sense.

  
Well, I mean I guess it kind of does, when you consider that I’m traveling through basically a wormhole of darkness and trying not to pass out from exhaustion. I focus hard, squeezing my aching eyes closed.

  
_'You’re almost back, Nico.’_ I think hard, trying to keep myself conscious. _‘Don’t you fucking quit now when you’re so close’_ I scream in my head.

  
Now, I bet you’re wondering what in Hades happened to me. Well, let’s just say one teenager against a horde of monsters is not an easy fight, no matter how many undead soldiers you can conjure up. Eventually, one side has to fall, and today it was mine...

 Fucking bastards.

  
My head is pounding, and my heart is beating so fast that I can feel it vibrating in my chest. I’m almost there…

  
With one final burst of energy, I pop ( _there really is no better word to describe my entrance_ ) out of the deep shadow of the big house. I remain standing for a holy half second, before crumpling to the ground in a bloody heap.

  
My breathing is labored and shallow, and the agonizingly deep and long cuts in my skin throb angrily. If I’m completely honest, I’m not sure how I’m even still alive, let alone conscious.

  
I drop my head to the ground and close my eyes, trying to block out as much of the pain as I can. Gods, I don’t even have the energy to call for help!

  
I can hear the other campers walking around; the laughter of friend groups, the clash of swords in a tight spar, and the unmistakeable splash of Percy entertaining the younger campers with his water powers. But they’re too far.

  
And I’m bleeding out.

  
I almost summon an ironic laugh. After all I’ve been through in my 16 (ish) years of life, is this seriously how I’m going out? A solo battle and being too far away to call for help? I let out a breath, and I utter a small sound, pretty much a pained moan. It’s all I can do. 

  
“Did anyone else hear that?” A voice says. My eyes snap open. Someone is close by.

  
“I think so…” Another voice exclaims. Both are female and sound young… maybe twelve or thirteen.

  
I can hear their footsteps crunching softly on the gravel, being cautious, as every demigod should be.

  
I’m focusing on them. I’m focusing so hard on their nearing footsteps that I almost miss the taste of metal filling my mouth. But then, it starts building.

  
My mouth is filling with blood, and I’m panicking. I can’t breathe. I can’t fucking _breathe_. I try to bring my hands up to claw at my throat, and find myself unable to move them.

 _  
‘Oh Gods. Oh Gods_ -’ I think frantically as the red liquid spills over my lips and dribbles down my chin. _‘is this it?’_ The thought has barely crossed my mind when a shrill scream permeates my ears.

  
I’m nearly choking on my own blood by the time I hear one of the girls scream to the other.

  
“Get Chiron, _now._ ” She says, before I slip into a complete daze, almost like my death trance. It’s cloudy and misted in my mind when I feel the vibrations in the ground of Chiron’s hooves galloping over to the back of the big house where I lay. My vision swims from hazy to clear as he lifts me gently into his arms.

  
“Get Will. Hurry!” I hear him say, but it sounds far away, as if he’s speaking to me through a phone. "Hold on, Nico. Please..."

  
I can taste the savory flavor of ambrosia when we enter the infirmary. The familiar taste of a pomegranate tart is dulled by my senses.

  
After about ten minutes and a dangerous amount of ambrosia, my vision clears finally, and my mouth has stopped spilling blood. My wounds are still shedding crimson onto the sterile white sheets without holding back. I can’t move, but out of what is in my field of vision, I can make out the bustle of healers around me.  
I look desperately for Will, but he’s nowhere in sight.

  
An IV is put into my arm once I reach my ambrosia and nectar limit to keep me alive, but I don’t know how much it’s going to help. I feel pretty beyond saving at this point.

  
“Where is he?” I hear a shout come from outside of the room, probably in the hallway. Everyone in the room stops moving, until the door is thrown open.

  
In the open doorway stands Will, his blonde hair messy, and his blue eyes sparkling with determination and fear. He looks around for just a moment, before his eyes lock on me and widen. “Nico-” he whispers, sprinting to my bedside and taking my hand. Just his presence is like coming home, and a smile comes to my lips, but before it's fully formed it turns into a grimace. He looks at me with eyes full of seriousness and worry. “what the fuck did you do to yourself” he asks me, dead serious. I’m a surprised by his use of language; Will doesn’t curse much.

  
"A-a m-m-missio-n” I croak out in a jumble of stuttered syllables. His eyes harden.

  
“And you went without telling anyone…” He looks at me hard in my brown eyes, and I melt, right then and there, into his heartbreaking smolder. “not even me…” He grips my hand tighter, and I wince a little against my will.

  
He sits straight up when I do so, startling me. He stands up, and sweeps his eyes down my battered body, the intensity in his eyes making me blush.

  
“Guys, clear out for a few hours. Let me take care of him.” Will says to the other medics in the room. They all nod and, one by one, make their way out, trusting Will completely with me, knowing that with him in charge, I will do more than just pull through.

  
As soon as the other people leave the room, and the door is shut, Will walks straight over to it. For a terrifying second, I think he’s going to leave me, before I notice that he’s just locked the door and is walking back to me.

  
Strange, but I’m in absolutely no place to question him seeing as I’m literally dying... but what he hell, I'm Nico Di Fucking Angelo.  
“W-why did you lock the d-door?” I ask him, some strength returning to my voice from the efforts of the ambrosia and nectar. He just walks over to me, and pushes my black hair out of my eyes.

  
“Because I don’t want anyone walking in-” he says, staring at me with a look so powerful I almost have to look away. He takes some more steps towards me, and hovers over my bedside, a gentle, caring smile on his beautiful face. “Healing is personal. Especially with someone you love.” He says it casually, but my eyes widen at the words. He… loves me?

  
Before I have time to contemplate though, a sharp stab of pain rips through my body, and I reflexively arch my back, gritting my teeth and letting out a strangled gasp.

  
“F-fuck!” I stutter through my clenched jaw, and Will gets right to work.

  
I can see why he locked the door when he starts peeling off my bloodstained and slashed shirt, showing him the bone-deep gashes all over my chest, stomach, arms, and even… below my navel.

  
My face heats up for no reason when his eyes travel over my pale, exposed bloody skin.  
 _‘He’s just doing his job-_ ’ I find myself thinking.

  
“Okay. I’m going to put my hands on you, and heal you. You may have some scars or minor scabbing over left from the deepest wounds-” he cuts off taking a deep breath and looking at me, yet again, straight in the eye. “but I’ll do my best.” I nod to show that I understand, but my voice isn’t working.

  
He places his warm, steady hands on my chest and stomach; one over my heart, and the other over my belly-button. He presses down lightly, though I feel no pain from his touch. Suddenly, a soft golden light starts to emit from his hands, warming my whole body and numbing all pain.  
I find myself having to hold back moans because of how amazing of a sensation it is to be healed by Will; I can feel my strength returning, and my skin regrowing. My wounds are scabbing, and some are even completely disappearing.

  
Way too soon, Will has taken his hands off my torso, panting and sweaty from the effort it took to heal me. He wipes his brow on the back of his hand, and looks upon me with a smile; I blush when his eyes seem to darken as they rake up and down my body.

  
"How ‘ya feeling?” He asks in his adorable Will-voice. I move my arms, testing them out, and cracking the joints.

  
“Good as new.” I say, looking up at him with a smile as I sit up in the red-stained sheets. He sighs in relief, before biting his lip.

  
"Uhh. I-I have to ask…” He looks down, suddenly nervous. Scratching the back of his neck, he continues the thought. “Aren’t those pants uncomfortable? All… you know… covered in blood?” He asks me sheepishly. A blush creeps its way onto my face.

  
“Uhh… yeah.” I say. He looks to me with a nervous smile.

  
“How would you like a different pair?” He asks cheekily, and despite my blush I giggle. Even after me nearly dying, this guy can bring out laughter from the deep depths of who-knows-where-my-sense-of-humor-is. Anyway, I shrug.

  
"Yeah, actually…” I say quietly, feeling self conscious about Will seeing… well, me. He smiles and reaches into a drawer, producing a pair of black sweats.

  
"They should fit-” he says, throwing the pants to me.

  
"Thanks.” I absent-mindedly start stripping off my bloody pants off, leaving me in just my ripped boxers. I look up to see Will staring at me, a bright blush covering his cheeks. He looks up when he notices that I caught him staring, and his blush darkens even more.

  
 "S-sorry…” He stutters. I look him over. He’s still looking at me as if he’s under a trance, and it’s honestly pretty strange. Until I notice something.

  
 His pants are… uh… tightening. A noticeable bulge has started to grow in his jeans, and I can’t believe it. Will Solace is getting turned on my me changing my pants. I throw the sweatpants away, the need to get dressed forgotten. I nervously twist the skull ring on my finger at I look at him.

  
And now I’m getting turned on my him biting his lip.

  
And him trying to discreetly crack his knuckles.

  
And his crazily messed up hair that I just want to run my finger through as he fucks me-

  
And now I’m walking towards him. And now we’re kissing. Gods, this is not just a kiss. It has to be some magic gift or something from Aphrodite.

  
His lips are so soft and warm, it’s like pressing my mouth to a cloud of steam. My tongue pushes tentatively into his mouth, not quite sure what to do, but apparently doing it right because Will sighs and pushes his hand into my wavy onyx hair. He pulls back just for a second, his eyes clouded with a lust that makes my already impressive boner that much harder. His swollen lips may also be a contributing factor.

  
"You’re supposed to be healing-” he says as I start kissing his neck. I follow my instincts on what to do; biting softly and then harder at some places; eliciting animalistic moans from him that make me want to come right then and there. “Nico, you just almost died…” He protests weakly between moans.

  
"But I’m fine now, thanks to you.” I reply between kisses, my hands under his shirt and sliding it over his head.

  
His own are running over my already bare chest; they trace the indentations of my pecs and my light abs, ( _the beginnings of what I hope will turn into a fabulous six-pack_.) down to my prominent 'V’ line.

  
I keep kissing his neck and collar bone, at one point biting and sucking so hard I’m sure it will leave a sizable hickey; not that I care. It just shows everyone that this man is mine.

  
“ _Fuck_ , Solace…” I breathe the words as he palms my erection through my boxers, the thin fabric not leaving much to the imagination.

  
“Okay, just wait a sec.” He says back sassily as I begin to undo his belt, eventually slipping it out of its’ loops and pulling off his jeans. My cock twitches when I see him almost completely bare.  
Gods, he is perfect.

  
"Nico Di fucking Angelo.” He breathes. “How did I end up here?” He laughs, and I smile, his tented underwear calling me to pull it off and take what’s inside.

  
“Dunno, but I’m glad it happened.” I say, throwing all control out the window and pushing him up against the wall, pressing our hips together and a sharp moan escaping my lips. I recapture his swollen lips and use one hand to pin Will’s hands over his head on the wall, and use the other to pull off his underwear.  
I look down for just a moment to admire the fucking gorgeous cock of Will Solace, every succulent inch a piece of Apollo-bore heaven.

  
“You’re so beautiful” I say to him as I start touching him, electing little gasps and grunts from him with each flick of my wrist. I run my thumb slowly over the slit, catching beads of precum on it as it glides over. He breathes heavily and smirks, looking me in the eyes.

  
“You have no- _ah! Fuck!-_ ” he moans in the middle of his sentence, to my satisfaction, when I give him a hard pump. “i-idea how much I want to bend you over a table and fuck you until you can’t walk for days-” he says breathily, pushing my hand off his cock and flipping us so that my back is now against the wall, and I can feel his hot, aroused breath on my face.

  
Just the words coming out of his mouth make me want to moan, so when he licks and kisses all the way down to the tip of my dick, you can guess how I felt. He looks up at me for a moment, silently asking permission. I nod, and he puts my head in his mouth.  
Just the feeling of it makes me moan his name.

  
“W-Will!” I pant, my hands buried in his hair as he bobs his head, and I thrust along with him. He takes the entire organ at some points, his nose nestling in the sparse hair that the base. I have to resist thrusting my whole length down his throat because he is so warm and tight- “fuck…” I moan again as he swirls his tongue around the shaft, before leaving me right on the edge when he lets me go with a string of spit connecting my cock with his lips.

  
"I want to finish with you.” He says, and I nod, hard as it is… then, I smile.

  
“Sorry, what do you want me to do?” I ask him, feigning ignorance. He raises an eyebrow.

  
“I think you know.” He says, running his hands down my body, causing me to shiver.  
I shake my head.

  
"No, I think you need to tell me.” I say to him, and he smiles, catching on. He shoots me a dirty look that has precum leaking out of me, and a moan leaving my lips.

  
"I want to come together. I want to see you moan my name when you come because of me. I want to feel your body under me as you jack me off. I want to fuck you, but not yet. Next time, when we aren’t in a hospital-” he winks. “You are fucking mine.” He says, before taking my hand, trailing it down to his cock, before taking mine in his own hand.

  
Soon, both Will and I are balanced on the edge. I’m panting from the buildup, and then-  
“Fuck… FUCK! WILL! Gods-” I say as I come all over Will’s fist, him doing the same soon after.  
We collapse on the bed, both panting and in a euphoric post-orgasm bliss.

  
“So… next time we won’t be in a hospital, right?” Will asks me, and I can hear the smile in his voice.

  
“Nope.” I say. Oh man… I can’t wait for next time…


End file.
